Time to Talk
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “I didn’t like when Jack touched you, not one bit. When his lips set upon your hand I wanted nothing more than to jump from my seat and smash his face into the Empire’s perfectly polished bar,” Chuck revealed in a livid whisper, not so calm after all. CB


Title: _**Time to Talk**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I didn't like when Jack touched you, not one bit. When his lips set upon your hand I wanted nothing more than to jump from my seat and smash his face into the Empire's perfectly polished bar," Chuck revealed in a livid whisper, not so calm after all. CB

A/N: So last night I wanted a bit more C/B in the episode. I'm not complaining, but it did inspire me to write this. I wasn't going to post it, but decided to in case someone else wanted to read it. It starts with the Blair/Jack conversation from the show and leads into my added scenes. Hope you enjoy.

--

"Well, hello Gorgeous," Jack mused with a smirk as he walked up. He stopped in front of Blair and eyed her up and down.

"And now it all makes sense," Blair bit and crossed her arms; "You're the bloodsucking reptile behind this lawsuit."

"Wow… harsh words," he returned. His voice only hinted amusement and not the slightest bit of intimidation. He then shook his head.

"But I'm innocent. Whoever did this was more brilliant than I am-"

Blair rolled her eyes. She didn't buy it for a second.

"My sources tell me reservations are already down twenty percent," Jack nodded.

She looked up at him in pure disgust. "You're a lying ooze."

"Little nephew is going to have to step down from his beloved empire," he remarked.

"And what?" Blair leaned forward slightly as her eyes narrowed. "You think you'll somehow get it?" Her tone of voice screamed how far in denial she thought he was. "Please," she scoffed as her eyebrows rose, "that will never happen." She grinned in a bitchy manner.

Jack looked down and reached for her hand.

"Blair-"

She attempted to pull her hand from his grasp, but failed. Her lips pouted and their eyes connected again. He held it at is chest.

"I've already had everything of Chuck's worth having." He kissed her hand. When he released it she stared at it for a moment and then pulled it away.

"As always, the pleasure is yours." Jack then left, but grinned from ear to ear as he did so.

Blair did not turn to watch him leave, but stared forward. Her eyes connected with Chuck's. He sat at the bar with a solemn and stressed look on his face. She stood still and just returned it. No words were said, but the tension in the air between them was thick.

She sighed, shook her head, and walked towards him. That was when she noticed something else, in his eyes. He wasn't just tired of Jack, but in those dark brown orbs burned a much more passion filled emotion. She smiled nervously and put her hands on his back, they rubbed it gently up and down.

"If he thinks we'll actually believe him then he's far more unintelligent than I thought." She placed a light kiss on his shoulders, but his shoulders stiffened. She frowned and reached a hand to touch his cheek. Chuck's flew up to rest atop hers. His touch was different, far less intimate than usual, but as if he was…

"You should wash your hands," Chuck stated with a glowering look. She retracted her hand from his touch at the insult.

"Excuse me?" Her lips pursed and her left eyebrow quirked.

"You allowed that filthy leech to touch you, with his lips no less. Forgive me if I'm not exactly enamored with the idea of having his slime on you and then myself," he said tersely. Her face fell slightly as he made it clear what he was angry about, on top of everything else of course.

"Well you didn't exactly do anything to stop him," Blair breathed. It left her lips before she could stop it. Everything for a while had been censored and processed, but it had just slipped.

"You expect me to cause a scene in the hotel that is already breaking at the seams?" Chuck bit. He too had spoken without thinking. She would have it go, but that hit a sore note.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize that me standing by you in this scandal meant that it was okay to make it seem as if you're lending your girlfriend to every man that comes along. Jack and I have despicable history and I thought maybe you'd say something to him instead of sitting here and doing nothing. It felt great, by the way, to hear that he's already had everything of yours worth having," she told him in a bitter and low voice. With that she took a step back and shook her head.

"Blair-"

"If you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to spend some time alone upstairs. It'd be nice to be somewhere that I can't hear an angry mob outside reminding me of all the sexual harassment charges of other women my boyfriend has been accused of." With that she turned on her heel and left.

Chuck watched her go with dark, but newly informed eyes. He hadn't exactly stopped to think how much he was fighting away all insecurities. No doubt she had faith in him, but if she felt the way about the lawsuits that he did when he saw Jack kiss her hand, then… well it was time they talked.

--

Blair lied on Chuck's bed up in his Empire penthouse suite. She stared at the ceiling in complete, utter silence. The mood of the room wasn't good, eerie rather. Clearly, she was upset, especially after how south things had gone in the conversation with Chuck. She just couldn't believe he was going to call her out on Jack, when he had just sat there and not done a thing. He didn't even bother to call over for her to get away from his uncle. No, he just stayed where he was and watched. Then he got upset with her. It was like he didn't even care, unless it was time to scold her for _bad behavior_.

She heaved a large, defeated sigh and closed her eyes. There was a shift in the bed, but due to her moving, she didn't even realize it. That was until he said something.

"I'm sorry," Chuck whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him. He stared at her with a longing melancholy.

"Chuck Bass apologizing? The world must be coming to an end," Blair returned. She wasn't completely ready to accept it just yet. Instead, she turned on her back again and looked at the ceiling instead of his face.

"I suppose that was somewhat deserved," he sighed.

That peaked her interest. She turned over in the bed again and studied him. He was being honest. She reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Unlike before, he didn't retract, but relished in the touch. His body moved forward and he placed a light kiss on her collarbone. His hot breath hit against her neck as he spoke.

"I didn't like when Jack touched you, not one bit. When his lips set upon your hand I wanted nothing more than to jump from my seat and smash his face into the Empire's perfectly polished bar," Chuck revealed in a livid whisper, not so calm after all. His anger was not directed at her though, but the man he spoke of, his uncle, Jack Bass.

"Why didn't you then?" Blair asked. She sounded as if out of breath. It took a lot to make him speak like he was now. Her eyes closed. Was it wrong that his words not only brought relief, but a sense of heated pleasure was well?

"Because I do feel threatened by Jack. That and I thought by doing what I spoke of, you'd assume I don't trust you. But I do trust you, Blair. It's him I don't trust," he explained.

"I know that… I think," she nodded. Her body pulled back just slightly so that they could gaze into each other's eyes again. She took hold of his hand and brought it to his chest. He smiled lightly.

"I love you," Chuck vowed. He didn't say it much, but when he did it meant more than anything else he said to anyone did. It was the three most powerful words in Chuck Bass's vocabulary and Blair Waldorf was the only one to ever hear them.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry that I let Jack kiss my hand. I tried to pull away at first, but he has quite the- it doesn't even matter. He isn't worth talking about." She shook her head.

"You're right, he isn't," he agreed.

"But you are," Blair smiled, "we are."

--

A/N: You may disagree with me, but I would have liked some kind of scene like that to follow what the episode had. Once again this is something I wrote for myself and was not going to post, but decided too incase someone else wanted what I did. If you didn't like it then don't go off on me. I'm rather tired of that, especially when you do so in an anonymous review.


End file.
